


【好兆头】柔情史

by 18226794860



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 说实话和他相遇之前克劳利并不知道有一种形容词叫做可爱，相遇之后的六千年里亚茨拉斐尔一直在打破这个上线，上帝创造的这个无聊而漫长的世界线里居然有这样可爱的生物，让大蛇觉得伊甸应该长水蜜桃，那种皮薄肉厚多汁甜腻腻的水果，和他的天使一样。





	【好兆头】柔情史

那个漫长的冬天亚茨拉斐尔一直住在克劳利的庄园，他记得一直到冬天的最末雪才从铅灰色的天空上落下来，大雪拍打屋顶如同海风拍打岬角，他披着一件毛茸茸的睡衣喝茶，克劳利伸手挥了一挥空气，干燥的一声脆响，壁炉点燃。

詹姆士河不在冬天流淌，听不到波涛与鸭群的声音，亚茨拉斐尔逐渐可以听到簌簌的雪压在屋顶上，静谧的难以想象。

天与地之间好像只剩他和大蛇，他很安心的丢掉从人类那里学到的绅士礼仪，赤着脚踩在羊毛地毯上，大腿上的皮肤从睡衣的分叉口露出来，像一片雪白的鱼腹。克劳利看了他一眼，眼神从书上挪开了，饶有兴趣的盯着他两条缠绕在一起的柔软大腿，软的过了头，且白乎乎的，像两团冒着热气的棉花糖，小腿上的肉又匀称又圆润，一直到脚踝又变细，露出一小截很细的青筋。

“喂，天使，知道我刚才看了什么吗？”克劳利没有戴墨镜，金黄色的竖瞳毫无遮挡的望过来，亚茨拉斐尔立刻像是还没断奶的兔子一样缩了缩脖子，露出一个很傻气的笑容，然后摇摇头。

“《餐桌礼仪》”，克劳利好脾气的跟他解释，然后迅速的坐在他身旁，亚茨拉斐尔整个人一颤，扬起下巴，露出被吮出牙印的锁骨——他是天生的美人，光是这一下傻乎乎的仰头都风情万种，泛着水光的嘴唇亮晶晶的，使人在飘着雪的季节里都能想到盛夏的樱桃。

克劳利握住他的手，把那杯颤颤巍巍的红茶放到桌上，一只手扣着他的后脑，倾身去摘那颗樱桃；他太熟悉怀中的天使了，熟悉到清晰的记得每颗牙齿的位置，克劳利接吻的时候并不闭眼睛，他们两个贴的太近了，鼻息互相纠缠，天使惊慌失措的睁眼时长而密的睫毛就会扫过他的睫毛，克劳利感觉到他的舌头——那一截多汁的、绵软的、细腻的小肉段，有时候他的天使在盥洗室刷牙，他披着浴巾坐在沙发上看，看着他的舌头裹着牙刷努力的把自己那两排精巧的糯米牙齿弄得满是泡沫，这就是一种享受，不是每个人都发呆的时候都可以看到那两排光洁的牙齿，以及红润的舌尖。

“……观察食物。”大蛇那双暗金色的瞳孔亮了起来，好像自己的面前真的摆着一盘珍馐美馔，亚茨拉斐尔抬着头，那双形状很好看的眼睛也湿漉漉的，浴袍被揉的皱了，又被拽下来扔到一边，露出一片奶白色的肌肤，几千年来克劳利看过太多次了，但在这一刻他依然被天使的美震惊，因为每一条曲线都如同文艺复兴时的油画，如一只无辜的乳羊低伏着，几千年繁密的情事并不影响他犹如一个稚童，他鼻梁上的光影晃动着那毛茸茸的睡衣滚到他的腰下，摩擦着他后腰上那些敏感如奶酪的肌肤，蛇的手指冰凉且带着软体动物一样的滑腻——所谓的“观察”，手指陷进他的腰窝里。

亚茨拉斐尔此时抬头看克劳利，他有一双欲说还休缠绵悱恻的漂亮眼睛，流转着，像一段天边的流光；天使从不为即将到来的性事羞涩，他也不是狂欢节上的荡妇那样渴求爱抚，当他叉开那段隐秘的大腿时露出泛着粉红色的笔直的生殖器，微微的硬着，淌出几滴代表着甜蜜的腺液，即便是在冬日干燥的空气里他的皮肤也如弹动着的水仙花瓣，大蛇顺着他的腰窝去摸，手感好的像是要吸进他的指纹……于是他顺着那条完美的弧线轻轻掰开两片泛着肉波的臀部，那两团滑腻的雪白的肉在他的掌心里跳动着，克劳利这个时候就会忍不住想一些恶魔才有的想法——他想按住那两条柔软的长腿把天使压在自己硬起来的阴茎上，天使会紧张于他的恶劣，小腿发软，肚子抽搐，连带着漂亮的小腰窝也一颤一颤的，那些红嫩的黏膜痉挛了，用力的收紧，他的下腹会感觉被送入了一根蛮横而不讲理的木楔而不是情人的阴茎。

恶魔压起他与生俱来的暴虐，双手收紧，如同抱着天上易碎的星辰，他的天使柔若无骨的倒在沙发上，卷发乱生生的挂在脸旁，柔美的双眼，糯米牙齿咬着嘴唇。

“现在是品尝正餐的时间了，”克劳利对着他，剥除身上的衣物，天使的眼睛很亮，看着他微笑：“你还没带餐巾呢……”

然后天使惊呼一声，克劳利咬着他腰与腿接连之处的那一小寸皮肤吮吸了一下，他的胯骨也感觉到一阵酸麻，他洗的洁白干净的皮肤被一路毫无阻碍的亲吻，被舌头轻轻的舔，伴随着细碎的咬，他颤抖着打开大腿之前有人先扳开了他的膝盖，这时候他已经满眼泪水了；他的身体上没有一寸破皮的皮肤，却如同遭受了一顿暴雨一般的鞭笞，当那已经显出一小部分毒牙的口腔最终压上他的会阴时他惊喘一声，本能的想要用手去挡但他触到情人肩膀上冰凉的鳞片，于是他改去压住胯下那颗毛茸茸的脑袋……

分叉舌头舔到温热的穴口，很温暖，这层温暖对于冷血动物来说有有一种绮丽的缠绵，他试图把舌头刺进去像是蜜蜂伸长了自己的器官去吮吸花蜜，天使抖得更厉害了于是他从舌尖感觉到那种滚烫的动情，他几乎是半强制性的用胳膊压住那两条弹动的大腿，如同困住两条洁白的游鱼，他的嘴唇包括他的鼻尖碰到了那样软的事物，和天使一直在痉挛一直在收缩的肉壁不同，会阴的那一小团皮肤那样的敏感，软的像是一戳一个孔的小奶酪，他的鼻尖对它们来说太硬了，每一次唇舌的触碰或者呼出的气流都让天使忍不住向后拽自己的腰但是他挣脱不开，他只能用自己肉乎乎的手腕抱着情人作恶的头颅直到陷入必无可避犹如火山喷发一样的高潮。

虚脱的射精之后天使完全倒伏在沙发上，大腿缝在颤抖，穴口被舔的湿漉漉的弹动着，大蛇甚至放肆的露出了自己的尾巴，两根长着鲜明倒刺的阴茎看起来那样凶悍而无法拒绝，当着两根鲜明的凶器其中的一根抵到脆弱的散发着热气和水汽的穴口时天使感觉到自己的腰窝被爱抚，在一阵任命般的闭眼中他被贯穿了，他多汁的身体像是烂熟的水蜜桃被银质的餐具精准插入，蛇类长而粗硬的阴茎一点儿一点儿毫不留情的越插越深，连青筋连褶皱都咄咄逼人，毫不留情的挤压着欺负着他充血的黏膜，他感到一阵熟悉的被塞满被侵犯的无力感，蛇的另一根阴茎蹭着他，他双腿间最隐秘的皮肤，蛇和他接吻，催情的毒液顺着流进喉管和胃袋，天使至此已经被巨蟒缠住，就像是巨蟒无数次缠住试图挣脱的飞鸟。

那颗饱满的绵软的水蜜桃不会反抗，柔软的屁股缝被一下一下的撞的发红，他觉得自己在接受一种过于香艳又过于缠绵的酷刑，以至于脚趾蜷缩着感觉到羊毛地毯使人发痒的触感，他的大腿已经完全无法闭拢而被一条粗壮的尾巴环绕着，克劳利很不公平的宣判他，用自己的频率和自己的力量来征服他，倒刺划过每一处正在收缩或者正在舒张的敏感点，他那么想射精但是射出的只有前列腺液，濡湿的感觉遍布了他的整个下半身，他像是快要坏了一样，整个身体不受自己的控制，他是最为乖顺而听话的权天使以至于根本没有推拒，在这种捕猎者和被捕猎者的氛围中被迫感受过于热情如同火山的恶魔，继而觉得整个大脑浸于克劳利酿制的岩浆中。

他的眼睛不自觉的柔媚入骨，上挑的眼角那样多情的滴着生理性的泪，克劳利几乎可以用鳞片感觉他那软下来的骨头，然后用自己坚硬的蛇骨缠绕上去，他们还有一轮或者是更长时间，他的另一根阴茎硬的几乎要把天使蹭的破皮，这时候天使突然弹起来，吸气，胸膛舒张的弧度那样美，泛红的乳尖于圣洁中浸透了淫糜，他扭动着布满吻痕的带着汗水的身体，像是一种急切的讯号，他不能……不能再接受更多，克劳利抱着他诱哄他，他甚至没有离开这一具温热的让他不能释手的身体，他抱着天使来到浴室让他排尿并说没关系，还用尾巴尖扫了两下他刚刚才注意到的红润的乳珠。

天使哼哼唧唧的用无力的脚踩着地面，他被抱着把尿时使也感到了一丝羞耻，人类那些古怪的严苛的礼仪和伦理终于使他忍不住哭，那种感觉像是逗哭了一个羞涩的孩子，克劳利是无情的苛责他的家长，即使他不愿意排尿也不行，他的敏感点被毫不留情的压着，甚至是重重的撞击着，即便他收紧小腹控制尿囊也无济于事，尿液一股一股的冲出来。但是他们并不在乎那么多，因为天使又高潮了，这一次如同海啸，他颤抖着抽搐着却没什么力气去抵抗，他的眼睛半闭着睫毛上挂着的水珠滴下来，两条腿彻底没力气的被抱着，他的身体被迫接受这种由快感和耻辱共同构筑的高潮，然后咬住了情人的肩膀，并且咬出了血。

克劳利不在乎这个牙印，亚茨拉斐尔装睡想要糊弄过去，然后他又被抱到沙发上，在一阵缠绵的亲吻中忍不住睁开眼，克劳利说：“要洗干净。”

亚茨拉斐尔确定自己真的感到了一丝疲倦，他打哈欠的样子也眼波流转，他侧在沙发上使得卷发垂落的更多，然后不说话，表示自己有点生气，得要比平常更多的甜点才能哄好，同时又表示自己很想直接闭眼，像是洗完澡不用吹头发的孩子。

克劳利像一只真正的蛇一样厮磨他，天使的皮囊在一个冬天里抱着一条蛇取暖了这么久终于有些了发凉，有时候感冒也会使他打个大喷嚏，茫然的摸鼻子的样子依然可爱，说实话和他相遇之前克劳利并不知道有一种形容词叫做可爱，相遇之后的六千年里亚茨拉斐尔一直在打破这个上线，上帝创造的这个无聊而漫长的世界线里居然有这样可爱的生物，让大蛇觉得伊甸应该长水蜜桃，那种皮薄肉厚多汁甜腻腻的水果，和他的天使一样。

——或许他真的该把苹果树全部拔了种上水蜜桃。克劳利再次抱着亚茨拉斐尔去浴室，打开热水的时候，天使很认真的吹了个大泡泡给他，使他更坚定了自己的想法，当他再度摸上天使软乎乎的小臂时，这个想法被暂时搁置了，他们有更重要的事，适合在这个冒着热气充斥着泡沫的柔软小地界来做。


End file.
